Is This It?
by taintedCrush
Summary: In 2012 summer a trip to Thailand turns horribly wrong for Tori, Andre, Trina, Sikowitz, Robbie, Beck, Jade and Cat. A tsunami hits their restort and leads them split up to survive for themselves and be rescued. Inspired by 'The Impossible' and the tsunami in 2004.
1. Chapter 1

Beckett Oliver kicked the red ball at his feet. The ball gently rolled across the dirt ground and tapped against Andre's ankle.

With a smile Andre kicked the ball back, "So is this all we're going in Thailand?"

It was summer vacation and Tori's parents had gotten tickets for the group to go to Thailand. Alhough her parent's had refused to come when Trina begged to go, they had Sikowitz to go with them again, hoping it wasn't like the last vacation they had taken. They were chilling beside the hotel pool while Skiowitz was in the bar, demanding for coconuts.

Tori looked up from her magazine, her black sunglasses covering her eyes. "No Andre! There's a tone of things to do, like..."

"Get burnt to a crisp" Jade snarled from the shade of a palm tree.

"That's only you, Jade." Beck rolled his eyes with a soft smile to his girlfriend.

The Goth growled in response.

Cat squealed as Robbie chucked her into the pool. "Robbie!" Cat whined as she broke the surface.

He shrugged and repositioned his glasses. "You asked for it."

"Hey guys!" Trina called as she waltzed up to Beck, her pink dress moving in the wind. "How do I look?"

"Zip it Trina." Jade hissed, standing up threateningly.

"Alright ladies!" Beck held out his hands as the red ball flew over his shoulder. "How bout we just go down to the beach?"

"That sounds like cheese" Robbie smiled happily as Cat pulled herself out of the pool.

"Cheese?" Tori asked, "Really, you're going onto the cheese thing again?"

"I was always on it." The nerd pouted, slipping on a blue shirt.

Cat wringed her red hair with a glare at Robbie, "Can you get me my clothes?"

A small blush crept onto Robbie's cheeks as he threw Cat's demin shorts and tank top at her.

"Alright chica's, let's get this party started!" Andre fist pumped the air and headed to the beach.

* * *

Beck stood with Jade, the beach stretched in front of them. Tori and the rest of the gang stood in the shade of the tree's. The waves rolled slowly, but something wasn't quite right.

"Guys..." Trina stared at the ocean, a distant look on her face. "What's up with the sea?"

"It seems that its low tide." Robbie pointed his finger. The ocean was way back, drawn towards the deepness of the sea.

Other people stood on the sand, gawking and murmuring at the sea.

"You don't think it's a...tsunami, do you?" Cat looked at her friends, hoping for the best.

"No, of course not!" Tori shook her head, "They haven't had one since 2004."

"Doesn't mean that there can't be another." Andre whispered, leaning towards Tori so Cat couldn't hear.

"Robbie!" Cat grabbed the nerds arm, "Can we go swim then?"

Robbie looked at the sea and back to the small red head, "I dunno Cat."

Beck squinted at the ocean, seeing waves form faster, "Guys!" he yelled. "Waves!"

The tide started to push towards the beach faster.

"Crap." Jade hissed beside him, "Run!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Run for it!" Beck yelled at the people around them. They ignored him and kept staring at the ocean. "Tsunami idiots!" Jade yelled. That got they're attention.

In a flurry of screams and yells nearly everyone was running into the small town.

A large wave came rushing towards the beach, moving boats in the process.

"Beck!" Jade yelled, pulling him into a random hotel as a wave surged up the beach. "Up the stairs and to the roof."

Beck nodded and took her hand as they ran up the many steps with a few other people.

Just as the two made it to the roof and looked down the wave had made its way to the beginning of the town, a woman and a child looked at the wave not moving an inch.

"Run!" Beck yelled down at them but it was too late. The wave smashed into the woman and child.

Slowly the wave subsided, leaving a powerful swell of water sliding through the streets of the town.

"Crap" Jade hissed, "Where's the others."

Beck looked behind him, scanning the faces of the other people around them. None of them were their friends.

* * *

"Trina we have to get out of the streets!"

The two Vega sisters jumped over a bike as they ran with the crowd of people.

"Tori I know what I'm doing, get in the café and go to the roof." Trina pushed her younger sister into the building as the mass of water slammed into her back, pushing her face first into the rest of the water.

"Trina!" Tori screamed as she looked out the window, her sister's body did not emerge again.

A car drifting in the water headed straight for the building Tori was in.

Without a moment's thought, Tori ran towards the stairs climbing to the top level before breaking down in tears.

* * *

"Robbie! Get into the building, house, thing now!" Andre yelled at his nerdy friend as he dived into the building.

"Cat, take my hand." Robbie said calmly as he grabbed hold of the red heads hand. The water was catching up to them quickly. In the corner of his eye he saw a car being dragged in the water.

Cat looked at Robbie with tears in her eyes, "We're gonna die, aren't we."

Robbie bit his lip and pulled her into the building as the water surrounded their waists.

"Andre!" Robbie yelled over the rush of water.

"Over here buddy!" Get onto the table's or something, anything not in the water!" Andre balanced himself on a wooden table. He was freaking out inside. A relaxing trip to Thailand wasn't meant to end up in a life threatening journey. Andre's eyes widened as he looked around, he'd forgotten about the others.

Robbie pulled cat onto a couch, it was damp and soggy but safe for now. He looked Cat dead in the eye, "We're not going to die, I won't let that happen to you."

"Oh thanks man! What about me!?" Andre complained as his table shook violently, threatening to tip over into the surging water.

Robbie ignored his friend and clutched onto Cat's hand tighter.  
If there was anything more in the world he cared about right now it was keeping Cat safe.

"Robbie-"Cat choked as her eyes darted to the windows. Cracks had started to appear.

They all screamed as the windows shattered allowing more water in. Shards of glass flew everywhere as one implanted on Andre's back.

Andre let out a scream of pain as blood trickled down his bare back.

The couch Robbie and Cat were kneeling on tipped into the water.

As Robbie was plunged into the murky water a wooden bland smacked into his head, sending his glasses floating away.

Andre dived into the water after his friends, scooping Robbie up and wrapping a arm around his waist to keep him above water.

"Cat!" He yelled as her hand broke the surface of the water.

She breathed in loudly as she tried to stay afloat, "Andre! What do I do?" She tried swimming towards the two boys, "Is Robbie okay?"

"He's fine Lil Red!" Andre said and he looked down at the curly haired boy, blood trickled down his neck. "Grab onto to something and try not to get hurt."

Just as he said that the water began to move in the opposite direction, taking debris and furniture with it.

The water pulled Cat out of the building screaming.

"Cat! We'll find you, just stay calm!" Andre yelled as his small friend's head dipped under the water.


	3. Chapter 3

With a groan Robbie's eyes slowly opened. He rubbed his head as a dull pain lingered, stopping him from thinking clearly.

The first thing the nerd saw was the wet and dirty ground, which was 7 feet away from him.

He sat up quickly with a gasp as he looked around. His eyes met dark brown ones next to him, "Andre!"

"Hey buddy." Andre croaked with a smile, his lips cracked.

Robbie looked down around, they were perched in a tree. Ruined houses and debris replaced where beautiful houses and pools once stood.

Andre winced as he placed a hand on his friend's arm, "I couldn't find anyone else, but I managed to get us up here."

Robbie nodded sadly as his eyes stopped on a body face down in water.

"But are you okay? I mean your back?" Robbie rubbed his forehead, realising he had his glasses.

"I'm fine." Andre waved the question off, keeping his back against the trunk so Robbie couldn't see.

"What happened, when I blanked out I mean?"

Andre closed his eyes, images rushing through his head. "You got knocked out so I dived in to get you and Cat, but I-uh, I don't know where Cat is..."

Robbie's face fell, "No..."

"I'm so sorry man, I couldn't get both of you, you would've drowned. Wave after wave kept coming, buildings were falling and things were just flying everywhere."

Robbie touched the back of his head and looked at his hand, blood smeared on it.

"Here man." Andre passed him a leaf which he used to wipe the back of his head and hand.

"I-I hope Cat's okay-as well as the others." Robbie said quickly with a blush.

"I need to know if Tori's okay..." Andre trailed off as his eyes met a figure in the distance. It was moving, more like limping but that was fine in Andre's eyes.

"Robbie-there's someone over there" Andre pointed towards the figure which was coming closer and closer, "I think they need help... It could be someone we know."

Robbie was on the ground in seconds, running towards the figure, "Hey!" he yelled, waving his arms.

* * *

Jade clutched onto Beck tightly as they stepped through the debris of buildings. They passed a crushed car against a palm tree, a unmoving hand on the dashboard.

Beck wrapped his arm protectively around his girlfriend, out of the people they've seem dead, he was lucky she was still with him.

"I knew Thailand was a bad idea." Jade hissed as they stepped over another palm tree.

"You never said that." Beck creased his forehead.

"Well, yeah, oh shut up." The goth huffed. Her arm was bent slightly in the wrong direction.

Beck rolled his eyes with a smile, he pulled his plaid shirt tighter around his chest.

Out of the corner of Jade's eye she say a plank of wood fall into the water, then a stick followed by a moan.

"Beck" Jade tugged her boyfriend towards the pile of debris where the movement was coming from.

"Hello?" Beck called, moving a large stick from the pile.

They're response was a groan.

"Hand in there," Jade's voice cracked as she attempted to pull debris away, "We'll get you out."

Beck moved the goth away from the debris, "I'll do it, you'll just make your arm worse." With that he went back to pulling pieces of debris.

Jade saw a hand, followed by an arm cover in small cuts.

"Oh my god." Jade covered her mouth.

* * *

**Sorry I havent updated this in ages, school started again.**

**And sorry it's so short.**

**More to come, with more ships moments.**

**Who do you think they found?**


End file.
